camarades_soleilfandomcom-20200213-history
Idriel
Idriel met the Player Characters during Game 3. He gave Testost Dreamtide and engaged in battle against him, vowing to avenge his brother Rahquiel. Game Statistics The following are the game statistics of Idriel, Fair Folk cataphract. Merits Cold Iron Bane Weapons made of iron deal aggravated damage to the raksha, but most armies in Creation use bronze or steel weaponry. Fae Nature Its body heals as one of the Exalted and cannot die from mundane disease, but does need to breathe and sleep as mortals do. In Creation, it slowly withers and calcifies to death, but can stave off this fate indefinitely by feeding on mortal souls. It is incapable of breaking the letter of a sworn promise. Offensive Charms Dreadful Fanged Maelstrom Approach (6m, 1wp; Reflexive; Instant; Decisive-only; Essence 2): After successfully making a close range decisive attack with at least one extra success, the cataphract may use this Charm to splinter into a thousand dancing reflections, dividing the extra successes among any number of enemies within short range. The raksha makes one damage roll, applying it against the main target and any enemy whose Defense was overcome by the extra successes assigned to it. At the end, the raksha resets to base Initiative and may reform at any point within short range of where it began. Insidious Terror Mien (3m, Supplemental; Instant; Dual; Essence 1): Corrosive nightmares bubble up from the raksha’s weapon, forcing the victim to confront their worst nightmare in his stead. The enemy uses his Resolve (modified by applicable Intimacies) in place of his soak and hardness against the attack, if it is lower. Characters with a Major or Defining Intimacy representing courage, valor, or a similar resilience to fear may pay a point of Willpower to become immune to this Charm for a scene. Marching Fever Dream Nightmare (10m; Simple; One scene; Essence 2): The cataphract weaves dreamstuff and the dregs of nightmares into a makeshift army, a legion of faceless soldiers or a parade of monstrous grotesques. It makes a command roll, creating a battle group with the traits of battle-ready soldiers (pp. 496-497) and rolling it into battle. The battle group has one point of Size for every two successes on the roll (maximum 5), Average drill, and gains Might 1 if fighting in the Wyld. The marching fever dream is vulnerable to iron weaponry—an enemy armed with it treats the battle group as having Defense 0, and may move through its space without paying Initiative, carving a swathe through the illusionary forces. The battle group dissipates at the end of the scene. Once per fight. Defensive Charms Storm-Slaying Rebuke (2m, 2i; Reflexive; Instant; Counterattack, Decisive-only; Essence 1): All onslaught penalties to the cataphract’s Defense are cancelled against a single attack. At an onslaught penalty of -3 or greater, a successful defense allows the raksha to respond with a decisive counterattack. Writhing Ego Inversion (7m; Reflexive; Instant, Essence 1): The cataphract adds its current temporary Willpower to its soak against a withering attack, or subtracts half that value from the raw damage of a decisive attack. Once per fight unless reset by paying Willpower to add a success to an attack or defense. Cloak of Half-Truths (7m, 1w; Simple; Scene; Essence 2): The Raksha adds 1 to his parry against an attack for each 1 the attacker rolled. Category:Fair Folk Category:Game 3